STING OF THE GREEN HORNET
by Ian Nathaniel Cohen
Summary: The epic begins here in this exciting, never before seen first adventure of The Green Hornet! This is going to be the first in a series of GH fanfics, so watch for more! REVISED AND REFORMATTED
1. Author's Notes

**STING OF THE GREEN HORNET**   
By Ian Nathaniel Cohen 

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

I'm a huge fan of The Green Hornet in all of his incarnations: the radio show, the comics, the serials, and of course, the Van Williams/Bruce Lee TV series, each episode of which I've seen several times, and I'm thrilled that FanFiction.net now has a Green Hornet section so I can make my own contribution to this character. 

This is going to be the first of a series of fanfics based on the TV show. Since no origin episode was ever made – only hints that Britt Reid's father was framed for something and was now dead – this story is basically the "unfilmed origin episode." However, I combined it with the idea from the radio show, that disgust over the increase in racketeering created The Green Hornet. The Hornet never seemed like a figure of vengeance, so I didn't have his father's framing become a direct cause for The Hornet's mission. And even though The Lone Ranger was never mentioned in the TV series, he is tied to The Green Hornet's legacy, so I kept it in there. 

Also, no home town for The Hornet was implied either, but the radio show is rumored to have taken place in Detroit, so I've left him there. 

As for giving Kato the name "Kato Jun Fan," the Kato character of the TV series was apparently Chinese (even though the radio character was originally Japanese and then Filipino, and Kato is a Japanese name), so I gave him the Chinese name of Jun Fan, since he needed more than just the name "Kato." I chose this name for him because Bruce Lee's real name was Lee Jun Fan, (last names always come before the last in Chinese), so it's a bit of a tribute to Bruce Lee. I also kept the radio origin of Kato, because no other origin was ever provided at all on the TV series or even hinted at. 

The Green Hornet and The Lone Ranger were created by George W. Trendle. I do not own these characters, nor do I make any money from this. This is meant solely for entertainment. 

Special thanks to K'Arthur for proofreading and editing. 

All right, enough of my yapping. On with the show!   
  



	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

  
  


The courtroom was deathly quiet. The spectators were silent as they awaited to hear from the jury. These twelve randomly selected people were given the task to decide on the fate of Gregory Masterson, the head of the biggest crime syndicate in Detroit. Masterson had allegedly ordered the murder of a would-be stool pigeon, and would face life in prison if found guilty. However, Masterson had faced many such charges, and had always walked away. Despite the evidence, there was no guarantee that he would receive the justice he so richly deserved. 

District Attorney Frank Scanlon was very much aware of this fact as he paced the courtroom back and forth. Since Masterson's arrest three months ago, he had worked non-stop trying to put a case together that would keep him off the streets. He was worried that all of his work had been for nothing. Masterson had ways of dealing with people who didn't do what he wanted them to do, and the jury knew it. They'd probably let him walk if it meant staying alive. 

His gaze wandered over to a familiar figure sitting in the front row of the courthouse: Britt Reid, the owner and publisher of Detroit's leading newspaper, _The Daily Sentinel_. He was a clean-cut, well-dressed man in his early thirties, with dark hair and clear blue eyes - with a look of concern matching Scanlon's own. Scanlon wasn't the least bit surprised to see him here. Not only was Britt Reid a personal friend, but also an ally in his war on racketeering. Since inheriting the _Sentinel _from his late father, Reid had used the paper, as well as his television news station, to try and expose corruption and white collar crime. _Which is understandable, _Scanlon thought, _considering that his father was framed for embezzlement by another boss, and ended up dying in prison, while real criminals get away with murder._

Kato Jun Fan, a Chinese man in his mid-twenties, sat next to Britt Reid on the bench. Reid never went anywhere without his faithful valet and chauffeur, and the two of them were like friends or family, rather than having a servant/master relationship. 

Scanlon approached Reid. "Want to take bets on the outcome, Britt?" 

Reid smiled encouragingly. "Take it easy, Frank. You had an air-tight case. Masterson's not getting out of this one." 

Scanlon sighed. "We've thought that before, and he's proved us wrong." 

"He's gotten away with too much already, and everyone here knows it." 

"But they also know _why_ he's gotten away with so much. Because anyone who might mess up his plans ends up dead. Most people aren't into self-sacrifice." 

Reid, Kato, and Scanlon looked across the courtroom at Gregory Masterson, the man who had "ruled" this city for the last fifteen years. Tall, dark, and handsome, with gray hair and dark brown eyes, and an imposing build, he was the type who wore power like he wore his Armani suit. Yet for all his smoothness and apparent class, there was no masking what he was: a wolf in wolves' clothing. His expression was a mix of boredom and confidence. And that irritated the three of them to no end. 

Their conversation was cut short as the jury entered the courtroom. Reid frowned. The look on the foreman's face told the whole story. 

The judge caught it too, and sighed. What was about to happen was mere formality. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" 

"We have, your honor," the foreman said sullenly. 

"On the sole count of the indictment of murder in the first degree, how do you fund the defendant?" 

"On the sole count of murder in the first degree, we find the defendant, Gregory Masterson, not guilty." 

A murmur rippled through the courtroom as the judge sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Foreman." 

Scanlon all but leaped out of his seat. "Motion to set aside the verdict, your honor." 

"Motion denied. The jury is excused. Mr. Masterson, you are free to go." 

Masterson barely seemed to hear, as he nonchalantly rose from his seat, smoothed out his suit and winked at his lawyers. He walked over to Scanlon and said with an arrogant smirk, "Better luck next time, Frankie." 

The district attorney resisted the urge to cram that smirk down Masterson's throat as he walked out of the courtroom. Instead, he just slumped onto the bench and sighed in resignation. 

Reid glared at the crime boss, then turned to Scanlon. "I'm sorry, Frank." 

Scanlon nodded gloomily, as if he had been expecting it. "As Masterson said, 'better luck next time.'" 

As Reid and Kato exited the courthouse, Reid said coldly under his breath, "And there _will _be a next time." 

*** 

Britt Reid gloomily looked onto the city skyline from the backseat as Kato drove home. Once again, a major criminal had escaped justice. Like a bully in the schoolyard, Masterson had used intimidation and threats to get himself acquitted. _And meanwhile, the innocents, the guys caught in the crossfire, are the ones who pay for it. Just like Kevin O'Rourke, the stool pigeon who wanted to be a hero by turning on Masterson, and became a corpse instead. Just like my father, forced to take another man's punishment while the real criminals remained untouched by the law. It isn't fair._

"It isn't fair," Reid accidentally repeated aloud. 

"Excuse me?" Kato asked from the driver's seat. 

"Oh, don't mind me, Kato. I'm just thinking out loud" 

Kato nodded, understandingly. He felt the same way Reid did about the whole Masterson affair. Reid had done a lot for him over the years, more than his debt of honor could ever repay, and hated to see his efforts on the Masterson trial wasted. 

Kato had worked for Reid even since the publisher had saved him from drowning as a child while on a trip to Hong Kong. As part of a family custom, Kato swore to serve Reid for the rest of his life. Reid intensely disliked the idea of having a servant, but Kato insisted. Although he couldn't talk him out of it, he avoided treating Kato like a valet as much as possible. They were close friends, and Reid preferred thinking of Kato as such, rather than a servant. Reid had even paid for Kato's education at City College, where he had recently earned a Master's degree in Mechanical Engineering. 

"The grin on Masterson's face as he left..." Reid continued, "I just wanted to cave it in with my fist as many times as I could! That arrogant..." He broke off his ramblings as he dejectedly slumped into his seat. "I thought we had him, Kato. I really thought we had him this time." 

"You and Scanlon aren't giving up, are you?" Kato asked. 

"Of course not. Dad raised me too well to be a quitter. But what we're doing isn't enough. And it's a little tough throwing yourself into the fray and walking away with nothing to show for it." 

"At least you gave it a shot. That's more than can be said for other people." 

"It's not enough." 

"So what are you going to do now?" 

"I dunno. But gangland activities are getting worse in this town. And somebody needs to put an end to it. I wish some of the older crowd was still in business, like The Shadow, or The Spider." 

Kato nodded. "Where to?" 

"The _Sentinel. _I have to let the public know that Gregory Masterson is still at large." 

*** 

Britt Reid almost couldn't face his employees that day at work. He wasn't in the mood for anyone's sympathy. Everyone at the _Sentinel _knew how much effort Reid had put into helping Scanlon with his case against Masterson. By now, they also knew the verdict, and he didn't want to get any more "it's not your fault" baloney. Acknowledging his co-workers with a quick nod, he headed straight to his office. 

After getting himself settled in, he sighed. He had no right to be acting like this. He couldn't look like he had been beaten in front of his employees, or to take out his frustrations on them. After composing himself, he said into his intercom, "Casey, can you please come to my office?" 

The door opened and Lenore Case, an attractive redhead in her late twenties walked in, carrying some papers. There was a mutual attraction between "Casey" and Reid, and pools were going around the _Sentinel_ reporters about how much longer it would be until they officially became an item. 

As Reid's personal secretary, one of Casey's most useful talents was her ability to know what was bothering her boss, and she didn't say a word about the Masterson trial. Instead she gave him his list of appointments for the day, took notes for Reid's editorial, and received instructions for the layout of the extra they were about to print. 

While Reid was in the middle of dictating his editorial, Mike Axford, the _Sentinel_'s crime reporter, stormed into the office. A burly, red-haired man in his late forties, Axford was never known for subtlety, manners, or keeping a cool head. He had been with the other reporters during the Masterson trial, and he had personally written several articles on Masterson's rackets. "Britt! What in blazes happened in there today?" 

Casey frowned at the sudden interruption, but Reid's face remained expressionless. "The same thing that's happened a million times before, Mike," he said. 

"I know! Scanlon had an airtight case! We helped uncover big evidence! How can the jury let that no-good louse get away with murder again?" 

"Why don't you talk to them and find out?" 

Axford scowled. "I already did. The jurors said 'insufficient evidence' and 'reasonable doubt.' It just burns me up to think - " 

Reid put his hand up, gesturing for Axford to stop. "Save it for your article, Axford. You're not alone." 

Axford cooled down. "Yeah, yeah, I know. It just really gets to me. Someone oughtta teach Masterson a lesson with a right hook to the jaw, or a .45 slug! Man, there's a story I'd just _love_ to write! I'd - " 

"I couldn't agree more, Mike. Just get your article written up. I want that extra out as soon as possible." 

"Gotcha, boss," Axford said, leaving as abruptly as he had entered. 

Reid smiled a bit. "You've gotta admit, at least he likes his work." 

Casey nodded. "A little _too _much, and it's going to get him killed one of these days. Will there be anything else, Mr. Reid?" 

"No, I think that's it. Thanks, Casey." 

Casey smiled as she left the office. It wasn't often there was a publisher around like Britt Reid. He always chose informing the public over sensationalism, and took his readers seriously. _He would have made his father so proud._

*** 

Several hours later, Reid finally took a taxi and headed home. After a lousy day like today, he really needed to sleep it off. 

Kato came out of Reid's study. "Can I get you anything, Mr. Reid?" 

"Just a sandwich and some juice, please." 

Kato nodded and walked into the kitchen. Reid idly walked into the study and looked at the portrait of his great-grandfather, John Reid. A Texas Ranger in the Old West, he and six of his fellow Rangers were killed in an ambush by outlaws – including his brother Dan. But legend had it that John Reid survived the ambush. After being nursed back to health by a Native named Toro, John Reid vowed to bring down the outlaws on their own terms. Wearing a mask and equipped with silver bullets, Reid apprehended the outlaws and avenged the deaths of his comrades and brother. Despite being considered an outlaw by the authorities, Reid continued his fight for justice as the man legend remembered as The Lone Ranger. 

Only the Reid family knew the legend to be true. 

_He knew what justice meant. His brand of justice was the kind that worked. The innocent were protected and the guilty were punished. More than ever, we need a hero like that today._

Kato came into the room. "Dinner's ready." 

Reid barely heard him, lost in thought. Kato frowned and walked over to Reid. "Mr. Reid? Britt? Are you all right?" 

Reid nodded absent-mindedly. "I was just thinking." 

Kato looked at the portrait and gave Reid a knowing smile. "About becoming a hero like your ancestor?" 

Reid had long ago stopped being fazed by Kato being able to tell what he was thinking, a talent Casey also had mastered (or maybe he just had a very expressive face). "Yeah. I'm tired of seeing innocent people suffer and criminals getting away with murder. People deserve justice, and justice should protect the people. And if the courts won't do it, someone else should. As a Reid, that makes it my responsibility. If a hero is what this city needs to protect it, I will be that hero." 

Kato smiled. "You mean, _we_ will." 

"'We?' What do you mean 'we?'" 

"Someone has to watch your back. And I want in on this as much as you do. Besides, I can create weapons for you, or other equipment you may need." 

"I appreciate the offer, Kato. But I can't ask you to risk your life for my crusade." 

"Mr. Reid, you saved me from drowning when I was a boy. I promised I would serve you in return. When I was studying martial arts, my teachers told me that the martial arts were developed as a way to not only build inner strength, but to protect those who could not help themselves. I would not mind risking my own life to protect others. That is my choice. I would be breaking my promise to you and disgracing my teachers if I didn't help you with this, or if I turned a blind eye to those who needed our help." 

Reid knew this was an argument he wasn't going to win, and he smiled. "C'mon, Kato. Let's continue a family tradition."   
  



	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

  
  


Over dinner, Reid and Kato went over the plans of the devices Kato had thought up. Reid looked over the blueprints, not for the first time amazed at Kato's technical knowledge and abilities. 

"I hope making weapons isn't the only thing you got out of your engineering studies," Reid quipped. 

Kato laughed. "Of course not. But coming up with stuff like this was the only thing that made sitting through some of the more boring lectures bearable." 

"You can really make all this?" 

"The retractable sonic cane and the gas gun, easily. You might need those to even the odds if you're going up against armed thugs. The car will be a little tricky. I figure I'd take an already existing car and make some modifications to it: bulletproof frame and glass, auto-sealing tires, a built-in police scanner, and some defensive options." 

"Nothing lethal, though. We're not out to kill anyone." 

"Of course not. But they'll still be pretty tough. Low-impact rocket launchers, a built-in scanner, neat stuff like that." 

"In the garage, we'll need to install a special hiding place for the car. I'm thinking maybe a hollowed out area under the garage. We'll keep my car and the Black Beauty on opposite sides of a platform. A push of the button and the platform flips over, bringing up the car. Also, we'll need a secret passage for the car to drive through when it's time to hit the streets. Any way you could come up with something like that?" 

"Not a problem. As for building it, I know some college buddies of mine who could use some work and who know how to keep a secret." 

"All right. It looks like we have everything covered. Now there's just one last thing we need. A name. If I'm going to around stinging criminals in action, I need to create a persona that will ring through the Underworld," Reid smiled as his tone became very melodramatic, "and strike terror into their hearts!" 

Kato chuckled. "Well, if you're going to go around town stinging crooks and racketeers, why not call yourself The Bee or The Hornet?" 

Reid considered the idea, smiling slowly. "The Hornet. Hmmm...that might be a good one. But it's not enough. It needs more." 

Kato thought about it. "The Harrowing Hornet?" he said sarcastically. 

Reid rolled his eyes, the sarcasm having not gone unnoticed. "Oh, yeah, sure, that'll have The Underworld on their knees...in laughing hysterics." 

"How about The Black Hornet?" 

"Too cliché." 

"The Red Hornet?" 

Reid winced. "Too flashy." 

"What about The Green Hornet? Those are the most dangerous kinds." 

Reid paused. "The Green Hornet...I like the sound of that." 

*** 

Over the next few weeks, Reid and Kato assembled their equipment. Kato had already completed the sonic cane, which he dubbed "The Hornet Sting." The gas gun was also completed and ready to go. Kato had also found an abandoned black 1966 Chrysler Imperial, and was working on the modifications. He had nicknamed the car "The Black Beauty." 

When they weren't building their arsenal, Kato was instructing Reid in martial arts. In Hong Kong, Kato had studied _huang gar, _a traditional Chinese fighting style that originated in the Shaolin Temple. Even after leaving Hong Kong, Kato had kept up his training to the point that he was now a very formidable fighter. 

Meanwhile, Reid still couldn't believe he was really going to do this. He was impatiently waiting for the day he could go into action as The Green Hornet, especially after Axford and Scanlon had informed him that Gregory Masterson was still up to his old tricks, and was rumored to be involved in a big job soon. 

One day, Reid after Reid returned home from work, the house was completely quiet. Kato was nowhere to be found. Reid checked on the garage, wondering if maybe he was still tinkering around with the car...and stood dumbfounded. 

Kato was polishing up the gleaming Black Beauty, finally completed. On a nearby table was the Hornet Sting and the gas gun. Several darts lay next to them, designed to look like hornets. And in the center was a dark green plastic eye mask with an emblem of a hornet in the center. A black mask of similar design lay next to it, but with no emblem. 

"So, what do you think?" 

Reid stood there speechless. There wasn't much he could think of to say. He picked up the mask that was obviously meant for him and solemnly put it on. It was a little uncomfortable, but it made him feel like a different person; stronger, darker, tougher. He looked at a nearby mirror and smiled at what he saw. The mask covered most of his features, and made him look rather sinister. 

He nodded in approval. "I guess this is it. We're ready to go into action." 

Kato activated a secret compartment, revealing a closet. On one hangar was a black suit, dark green overcoat and fedora, and a black necktie. On the other hangar was a black chauffeur's uniform and cap. 

The two suited up, and entered The Black Beauty. Kato took the driver's seat, and Reid took the back. He tested his equipment to make sure it was working. When it all checked out okay, he took a deep breath, as he prepared to begin his new crusade. 

"Let's roll, Kato." 

*** 

The Black Beauty sped through the secret passageway, through the wall of a deserted alley, and onto the streets of Detroit, moving swiftly and silently, like a dark shadow of the night. 

"Where to, boss?" Kato asked. 

"The Morningstar Shipping Company on 57th Avenue. Masterson supposedly uses the place as a front for his criminal activities. I'd like to take a look around and see what we can come up with." 

Kato pulled The Black Beauty into a nearby alley. After picking the lock, the two men quietly snuck in through the main door. The night watchman was lightly dozing in his chair, but woke up suddenly as the door closed behind them. But before he had a chance to react, The Green Hornet had whipped out his gas gun and fired it at the watchman. He slumped in his chair, unconscious. 

"How long does the gas last?" The Hornet asked Kato. 

"About an hour. He won't give us any trouble." 

"Good. But we're going to have to be careful. There's no telling what kind of security this place has." 

"So whose office are we looking for?" 

"The office of Peter Talbot, one of Masterson's employees and one of the owners of Morningstar. Axford says that he and Masterson may be connected." 

"Is he legit?" 

"I don't think anything is completely legit where Masterson is concerned." Checking the wall directory, he searched for the offices of Morningstar Shipping. "Talbot's office is on the twenty-fourth floor, Room 2409." 

They took the elevator to the twenty-fourth floor. In the dim light, the entire corridor looked deserted. "I expected tighter security," Kato said. 

"Maybe Masterson doesn't want to raise attention by having too many of his thugs around." 

They finally found Room 2409, and Kato silently picked the lock. In the dim light of the room, Peter Talbot was working on a ledger, so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear The Hornet come in. 

"Good evening, Mr. Talbot," The Hornet said. 

Talbot bolted upright as if he had received an electric shock. "Who in blazes are you?" he cried. 

"I call myself The Green Hornet." 

"The Green Hornet? What kind of..." 

"Enough about me. You work for Gregory Masterson, correct?" 

Talbot mildly recovered his composure. "Yes. I handle some of his business affairs through Morningstar Shipping." 

"And what may those business affairs be?" 

"Look, what's this all about..." Talbot said, but his voice trailed off as The Hornet drew his gas gun. 

"Just answer the question, Mr. Talbot." 

"All right, all right. I do the bookkeeping Morningstar Shipping. I keep track of all his transactions and make sure all accounts are paid." 

"I'd like to have a look at those transactions, if you don't mind." 

Talbot nodded. "Sure, okay, no problem. They're right in this drawer." 

Talbot reached inside and whipped out a pistol. Quickly Kato threw a dart, striking Talbot in the wrist. As Talbot dropped the gun, it accidentally went off. The shot went wide, hitting nothing, but the noise would bring the security guards, or maybe the police. The Hornet gave Talbot a dose of gas and began rummaging through the paperwork, but could find nothing. 

A burly security guard burst into the office with a dawn gun. "Freeze!" he cried. Kato, who was right by the doorway, kicked the gun out of his hands. The guard tried to throw a punch, but Kato blocked, pinning the guard's arm with his left arm, and lashed out with a jab to the guard's stomach, and then to the jaw. The guard slowly slumped to the floor. 

"Nothing useful here," The Hornet said grimly. "Let's get out of here! If more guards are on the way, the fire escape's our only chance!" 

They ran to the window, but it was bolted shut. The Hornet removed The Hornet Sting from his coat pocket, opened it up to its full length, and aimed it at the window. There was a sharp, high-pitched whine as the sonic waves shattered the bolt. They quickly scrambled down the fire escape, hearing commotion from pursuing guards. A few scattered shots were fired, but none of them hit their mark. 

"I can't believe they're not heading downstairs to head us off," Kato said. 

"What, you actually _want_ them to?" 

"No, but they're pretty lousy guards if they just let us get away." 

"They're thugs who put themselves above all else. They probably think we're not worth the trouble. Or like I said before, maybe they don't want to risk bringing the cops in on this." 

They finally reached The Black Beauty and sped away into the darkness. They were safe. But they weren't happy. They had been lucky to escape without a scratch and they both knew it. To make things worse, it had all been for nothing. They had absolutely nothing to work with. 

Kato sighed. "What now, boss?" 

The Hornet sighed. "Head home, Kato. Nothing more we can do tonight." 

*** 

The next day, the headline of the _Daily Sentinel_'s morning edition read: 

**NEW CRIMINAL MENACE ON THE STREETS?**   
MYSTERIOUS "GREEN HORNET" RAIDS BUSINESS OFFICE 

_By Michael Axford, Crime Reporter_

_Last night, at around 11:45 PM, the office of Morningstar Shipping was raided by a masked figure calling himself "The Green Hornet." Assaulting several guards and an office worker during his raid, The Green Hornet and a masked accomplice rummaged through Morningstar's documents and files, but the object of his search was unknown. Peter Talbot, a bookkeeper who was working in the office during the raid, claimed that before he was rendered unconscious, The Hornet had demanded that Talbot turn over Morningstar's documents and files. Talbot refused to comment on whether or not anything had been taken and to allow police to investigate the crime scene, saying that "Morningstar's investments and documents must remain confidential."_

_It has long been believed that Morningstar Shipping is a front for alleged racketeer Gregory Masterson's smuggling operations. Police are speculating as to whether this could be the possible beginning of a gang war, and that The Green Hornet may be a rival criminal mastermind out to take control of the city' rackets himself._

Britt Reid grimly read this article over breakfast at his home. When Gunnigan, the editor of the _Sentinel_ had told him Axford's story about The Hornet's raid on Morningstar, Reid had had no other choice but to green light it for the morning edition. It was news, and there was no way to call it off or push it to the back without arousing suspicion. 

Kato brought some coffee in for Reid. He too had read the headline, and hadn't liked what he had read. "We're not going to give up now, are we?" 

Reid shook his head. "After all the preparation we put into this operation, I'd hate to waste all that work. But I have no idea on how to proceed." 

"Well, unless we're careful, the police will try and arrest The Green Hornet. Whatever our intentions, we _were _breaking the law. They'll think we're gangsters now." 

Reid nodded gloomily, then suddenly bolted upright in his chair and smiled broadly as an idea suddenly struck him. "That's it!" 

"What?" 

"That's how we'll do this! We'll pretend to actually _be _gangsters, pretend to be one of the racketeers while taking them apart! We'll take them on the only way they'll understand: on their turf, by their rules." 

Kato paused, as he tried to figure out what Reid was talking about. Then it hit him, and he smiled in comprehension. "I get it. We muscle in on their operations, demand a cut, get our hands on solid evidence, and blow the racket apart from the inside, and The Hornet is still seen as a powerful gangland boss trying to take power!" 

"With the _Sentinel_ playing up the image of The Hornet as a wanted criminal!" 

"It could definitely work. But why this way?" 

"Because if we come off like costumed do-gooders, no matter how tough we are, they won't take us seriously. But a gang war, a new gang moving in on them to drive them out and take down their empires...it's their worst nightmare, and it's something that will definitely make them nervous, especially since they have no way of knowing who we really are." 

Kato nodded. "And what about the police? They'll still be after us." 

Reid flashed a cavalier smile. "Well, that's going to make this game a lot more interesting."   
  



	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

  
  


In the main office of Morningstar Shipping headquarters, Talbot sat facing Gregory Masterson. James Cross, Masterson's personal bodyguard, stood at the doorway. 

"And those idiot security guards just stood there and let this 'Green Hornet' get away?" Masterson said will ill-concealed anger. 

"I guess so, Mr. Masterson. I was unconscious. The Hornet hit me with some kinda knockout gas or something." 

Masterson sneered. "Is that it, or did you just faint?" 

Talbot stood up indignantly. "Hey, this whole thing is _not_ my fault, all right? Two masked nutcases break into the office and start pushing me around. What in blazes am I supposed to do? Blame those idiot security guards who couldn't find there way out of an empty room with a map!" 

Masterson's tone turned ice-cold. "The guards have already been dealt with." 

Talbot gave a nervous start. He knew perfectly well what "dealt with" meant. 

"And you'll get what they got," Masterson continued, "If you ever smart off to me again. Understood?" 

Talbot nodded weakly. 

"Good," Masterson replied. "Now, what about damage control? How much is necessary?" 

"Practically none, Mr. Masterson. The Hornet didn't get away with anything at all. I double-checked everything." 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Of course. The only thing left to do to put this behind us is get the cops off my back so they don't find out about the shipment coming in. And I have an interview with Britt Reid scheduled tomorrow to try and play this down so that nobody thinks its worth snooping around our operations." 

Masterson grunted. "Reid...that arrogant little milksop and his blasted paper have been making things hot for us too long. We're gonna need to shut him up one of these days. What about this Hornet? Did you get a good look at him?" 

"He was pretty up close, but with the mask and hat, I couldn't make anything out. Same goes for his friend." 

Masterson said nothing, looking intensely at his copy of _The Daily Sentinel. _The _Sentinel _may have given him a rough time, but they always got their facts straight, unlike those other scandal sheets. "The _Sentinel_ thinks that The Hornet may be a new boss in town, trying to take over. What do you think?" 

"I dunno. I don't know many bosses who like to get their own hands dirty. Then again, what The Hornet pulled took a lot of guts." 

"Either way, he may be trouble. With tomorrow night's big shipment, I don't want to take any chances. Cross, tell the boys to keep their eyes open and watch their backs. Things may be starting to heat up around here." 

*** 

_The Daily_ _Sentinel _was in an uproar when Reid arrived. News of The Green Hornet had hit the city like wildfire, and copies of the _Sentinel_ were selling almost as fast as they were being printed. Meanwhile, reporters were debating about The Hornet and what he was after. 

As Reid approached his office, Lenore Case was talking on the phone with someone while sorting out some papers. He overheard her telling whoever was on the other line to read the afternoon edition for further details. She sighed in exasperation as she hung up the phone. 

"Having a nice, relaxing morning, Miss Case?" Reid asked with a mischievous smile. 

Casey smiled also, glad to see Reid back in good spirits again. "Our article about The Green Hornet is getting a lot of attention." 

"Axford gave it a good write-up. And the daring exploits of a mystery man are always good for grabbing attention." 

"Still, if it weren't for all those statements by the police, I'd have thought Axford had made the whole thing up." 

"Axford's not like that. Speaking of which, have him come to my office as soon as possible, will you?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Thanks, Casey. And thanks for holding up the fort. I couldn't do this without you." 

As Reid walked into his office, Casey smiled. Reid really _was_ in a good mood today. She wondered why. 

Axford came in to Reid's office half an hour later. "Well boss," Axford said, "whaddya think of the story 'bout The Green Hornet?" 

"You come on pretty strong here, Mike." 

"Yeah, well, a lot of people think he's bad news. Especially with the police. They all think that The Green Hornet's a new crime kingpin in town. And personally, I agree with them." 

"But all they have to go on is the word of a possible gangster – by the way, thanks for remembering to include the word 'alleged' this time. Why do you play this Hornet guy up like he's a criminal?" 

"He breaks into an office building, roughs up some guards, does some damage and tries to swipe some papers. A guy like that doesn't have pure motives in mind." 

"Perhaps. Meanwhile, keep looking into this. I want as much information on this 'Green Hornet' as possible, okay?" 

"Got it, chief. You can count on me." 

Reid smiled. "I'm sure I can, Axford." 

*** 

That night, Britt Reid once again donned the mask of The Green Hornet. Kato had The Black Beauty all set to go. 

From the back seat, The Hornet checked out his equipment, loading gas cartridges into his gas gun. "Hornet Gun...check. Hornet Sting, check. Let's roll, Kato." 

The gleaming Black Beauty soared through the secret passageway and once again onto the streets of Detroit. Both men had learned from last night, and were not planning on making the same mistakes twice. 

"Where to, boss?" Kato asked. 

"Masterson's place. I think it's time we throw down the gauntlet." 

"Straight into the lion's den," Kato said, smiling eagerly. 

"We have to start somewhere. We might as well start from the top." 

Almost invisible against the curtain of the starless night, The Black Beauty headed towards a large, old-fashioned mansion on the edge of town. 

When The Black Beauty pulled to a stop, The Green Hornet said, "Activate the Scanner, Kato. Let's get a lay of the land." 

Kato pressed a button. The trunk door of the Black Beauty split apart, and the two sections rose until they were vertical. The Scanner, a small device slightly resembling a helicopter slowly rose out of a compartment of the trunk and rose upwards, hovering towards the mansion. 

Kato watched on the monitor in the front of the car. The Scanner had a built-in miniature television camera, and was now displaying the front of the mansion. Two armed guards were stationed there, with several others roaming the grounds. The view zoomed out, revealing several cars. "Looks like we've arrived just in time for a party," Kato said. 

"And we didn't even bring a gift," The Hornet said with a mock sigh. 

"I don't think we were on the guest list anyway." 

"That's their problem." 

They silently exited The Black Beauty and headed towards the mansion, occasionally hiding behind the trees and bushes to avoid detection. A group of three guards was nearby, keeping their eyes open for intruders. "We have to get rid of these thugs," Kato whispered. The Green Hornet nodded in agreement. 

As one guard came to the tree they were hiding behind, The Hornet seemed to materialize out of nowhere and gave him a shot with the gas gun. He silently tumbled to the ground. 

"Billy?" a second henchman approached, drawing a revolver. "What's going on?" 

Before he could get an answer, Kato sprang out from behind a nearby bush and took down the man with a leaping kick. A third came running towards Kato, but The Hornet stopped him in his tracks, and knocked him out with a right cross to the jaw. 

"So much for these guys," The Hornet said. "Give them a shot of the gas gun so they won't bother us for a while." 

Staying in the shadows, the two men quietly walked towards the door. The two guards didn't even see them by the time they attacked. The Hornet dispatched one guard with a solid punch, and Kato disarmed the other with a kick. The guard threw a punch, but Kato seized the man's arm and flipped him over his shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground. 

"So much for the preliminaries," The Hornet said. "Now for the main event." 

*** 

In the conference room of his mansion, Masterson sat at the head of a massive mahogany table, around which the heads of the various "business enterprises" were seated as well. Masterson stood proudly as he regarded the nobility of his kingdom. 

"Mr. Cross," Masterson said, "any word from our foreign investors?" 

"Yes, Mr. Masterson. We're currently waiting on a delivery of heroin arriving from the Golden Triangle. It's already made its way through Canada, and will be sailing across Lake Michigan to us very soon." 

"When is it supposed to arrive?" 

"If everything happens on schedule, as it usually does, it should arrive in Detroit in tomorrow night." 

"And how much will the shipment be worth?" 

Cross smiled. "Approximately ten million dollars." 

Whistles and gasps were heard around the table at the large amount. Masterson grinned broadly. "Excellent. Now, what about - " 

All conversation faded as they heard a sharp, high-pitched buzzing noise coming from the other side of the closed door. Suddenly, there was a small explosion, tearing the doorknob to pieces. The door flew open, and the grim figure of The Green Hornet slowly walked into the room, Kato following behind as silent as a cat. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" The Hornet asked. 

Masterson's smile faded into an unfriendly scowl. "You must be that Green Hornet character who dropped by Morningstar Shipping last night. What are you doing here?" 

"Throwing you a retirement party." 

Masterson was unfazed. "That's funny. I wasn't aware that I was going to be retiring any time soon." 

"Maybe you should. Things are changing in this city now." 

"Oh really? And exactly what changes to my city did you have in mind?" 

"Well for starters, it's no longer your city. It's mine now. Or _ours_, if you play along_._" 

Masterson looked surprised. "Ours? You want to cut in on my action?" 

The Hornet smiled. "Smart boy. Throw in with me, we handle jobs together, and we can make an unstoppable team. I can keep the cops and the other syndicates off your back, in exchange for a cut of your profits." 

"How much did you have in mind?" 

"Fifty percent," The Hornet replied casually. 

Masterson decided this had gone on long enough. "Just who do you think you are? Who do you think you're dealing with? You think you and your sidekick can just waltz right in and start making demands? Boys, get this nutjob out of here." 

The Hornet's eyes gleamed dangerously from behind his mask. "My _partner_ doesn't like being referred to as a _sidekick_. Kato, show them what a sidekick really is." 

Kato smiled. "With pleasure." 

As one of Masterson's henchmen approached, Kato lashed out with a side kick, striking the man full in the chest, sending him flying across the room, and smashing into the wall. Two more tried to attack, but Kato delivered side kicks to each one, taking them both down in tow seconds. The Hornet, meanwhile, took on two more thugs with his fists, knocking them out with a series of solid punches. 

Cross angrily went for the gun in his side holster, but Kato beat him to it, striking Cross's hand with a dart. Kato's fists finished the bodyguard off, sending him crashing into the wall. 

"Anyone else feel like taking a shot?" The Hornet said. 

None of the other men answered, amazed at the display they had just witnessed. Masterson tried to look casual, but he wasn't doing a good job. 

"Now, Mr. Masterson," The Hornet continued, "I believe we were in the middle of a business negotiation." 

"Get out of here," Masterson said with obvious false bravado. "You're crazy, if you think I'm going to..." 

"Do you want to try and throw me out too? You're welcome to, if you don't mind getting what they got. And I don't think that would be very good for your health." 

"Your concern for my well-being is truly touching. But I've done very well in this town relying on myself and my own people. Now if you please, I have a busy night ahead, and I'd like to get to work." 

The Hornet gave a mock polite bow. "As you wish. But think it over. Consider my offer. I can be a very helpful ally...or a dangerous enemy. It's your choice." 

The Green Hornet and Kato left the room as suddenly as they had entered. Nobody dared to stop them. 

*** 

"Well, that certainly got his attention," Kato said form behind the wheel of The Black Beauty. "Now what?" 

The Hornet smiled grimly. "Now we make good on our threat and put the sting to Masterson. We'll start muscling in on some of his minor operations, just to make him sweat. To do that, we need info. Head over to some of the local bars. We'll try to recruit some stool pigeons." 

"They're going to be afraid of Masterson. We might not get much out of them." 

"Then we're going to have to make them more afraid of _us._"   
  
  



	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

  
  


"If we were in the mood for a workout, Mr. Davis," The Green Hornet said to the bartender of the Bottoms Up Tavern, "We would have gone to the gym. Now, are you going to cooperate, or not?" 

The bartender looked fearfully at The Green Hornet, then at Kato, who was finishing off the last of the tavern's bouncers. "All right, all right! Whaddya wanna know?" 

"Information. On Gregory Masterson. And any business deals he has going down tonight." 

"Masterson? No way! He'd kill me! I won't - " 

The Hornet drew his gas gun. "And you think holding out on me will help?" 

"Please...no...c'mon..." 

"I'm willing to pay for that information," The Hornet said with a smile, removing a hundred dollar bill from his pocket. "And for any other information you may have in the future. Wouldn't you rather have some extra money in your pocket than some extra holes in your body?" 

Davis's eyes brightened at the money, but he was still shaken. "If Masterson finds out it's me that's ratting out - " 

"He won't." 

Davis hesitated, but only for a minute. "Okay, okay. You convinced me." 

"Excellent. Now, you were about to tell me about some action happening tonight." 

"Yeah, yeah. Now this ain't definite, but I overheard some boys saying..." 

*** 

In the dim light of an alley, four men were waiting impatiently. 

"Greer was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" one of them said, looking at his watch. "He's never been late before!" 

"Relax, Pete," another said. "He's paying us a lot of cash for these guns. There's no way he'd back out of the deal now. Especially since Masterson's expecting his cut." 

"Hey, is that him now?" a third man asked seeing the silhouette of a man against the entrance of the alleyway. 

"I dunno," the second man said, drawing a gun. "Greer? Is that you?" 

"Mr. Greer sends his apologies," The Green Hornet replied, stepping into the alley, Kato suddenly appearing behind him. "He sent me to finish his business deal." 

"We don't do business with strangers," Pete said, also drawing a gun. "Especially strangers in masks." 

"That's okay," The Green Hornet said. "I was going to cancel the deal anyway." 

He fired the Hornet Sting right at Pete's gun, shattering it to pieces with the sonic waves. As the crooks stood stunned, Kato suddenly sprang towards them, knocking the second gangster down and out with a flying kick. The third one pulled a knife, but Kato swept it out of his hands with a roundhouse kick, then lashed out at the gangster's temple with the edge of his hand. Pete and the last gangster charged towards The Hornet, but he swept at their feet with the Sting, spilling them to the ground. A shot of gas took them down. 

"Call the police, and tell them to pick up these two," The Hornet said. "Those guns, and the unconscious Mr. Greer in the trunk will be more than enough evidence. Too bad they're just small fries." 

"Every little bit helps, boss," Kato said. "And at least we got these guns off the street." 

The Hornet nodded, placing a small plastic chip with the emblem of The Green Hornet on it as a calling card. "So who's next on our list?" 

*** 

"Quite a hall, eh, Keetch?" the young thief asked, handing over a small pouch containing some expensive diamond jewelry. "I swiped 'em from the Vandemeer collection." 

"Impressive," Andrew Keetch, jeweler by trade and jewel fence by profession, replied. "They're worth maybe fifty thousand. Maybe even a hundred. Masterson will be impressed." 

"When do you think you'll have my cut?" 

"End of the month. Big babies like these are hard to fence. But the money's gonna be worth the wait." 

"Patience isn't really one of my virtues," The Green Hornet said from the doorway of the jewelry shop. 

"Who are you?" Ketch cried. "What do you want?" 

"I'm known as The Green Hornet. And you are Andrew Keetch, a fence who works with the Masterson syndicate, right?" 

"Yeah, so?" 

The jewel thief took the opportunity to draw a gun, but a hand grabbed his wrist in a steel grip. "I wouldn't do that," Kato said. 

"As I was saying, Mr. Keetch," The Hornet continued, "I just wanted to inform you of the changing of the guard in this town. Masterson's going down and he's going down hard. And if you would like to cooperate with me by supplying information, I'll let you continue to operate in this town. Otherwise, you're through." 

"Me, break with Masterson? Nice try, Mr. Hornet, but I don't rat out my friends. Especially Masterson." 

"I'm sorry to hear it. Maybe some time in jail will change your mind. Or maybe..." The Hornet's voice trailed off as he drew his gas gun. 

"No! Don't! Don't..." Keetch cried as The Hornet fired the gas gun. 

The jewel thief watched in horror as Keetch crashed to the ground. "Is he dead?" 

"I'd worry more about yourself right now," The Hornet said, turning the gas gun on him. "I want you to spread the word that The Green Hornet is going to be the new boss in this town. And when I come through, nobody had better be in my way. Understand?" 

The thief nodded vigorously before the gas gun rendered him unconscious as well. 

"Not a bad night's work. Anything left on tonight's agenda?" Kato asked while he tied up the fence and the thief. 

The Hornet nodded, placing a seal on the counter. "There's one more person we need to talk to tonight." 

*** 

District Attorney Frank Scanlon was working late in his office preparing a case for tomorrow morning. He would have been done earlier, but he had been interrupted all night by a series of calls from the police about someone calling himself The Green Hornet muscling in on Masterson's operations. Scanlon frowned at the idea of a gang war going on in the city. Masterson gave them enough problems. 

"Working late, I see," The Green Hornet said, approaching Scanlon's desk. 

"You!" Scanlon exclaimed. "How did you get in here?" 

The Hornet shrugged. "Your door was open." 

Scanlon regained his composure. "The police tell me you've had a busy night. What do you want here?" 

"I'm here to offer you my help in taking down Gregory Masterson and the rest of the rackets in this city." 

"Why, so you can move in on their territory? Sorry, Hornet, but I don't work with criminals." 

"I know that. But what about an old friend?" The Hornet said with a smile, as he unmasked. 

Scanlon's expression was one of pure shock. "Britt?" 

Britt Reid nodded silently. 

Scanlon was stunned for a few seconds. Then came the expected outburst. "Have you completely lost your mind? What in the name of heaven do you think you're doing?" 

"Whatever I have to in order to clean up this city." 

Scanlon calmed down a bit at Reid's words. "Clean up? So you haven't really become a gangster?" 

Reid laughed. "Of course not. But I want the scum in this city to think I am. I'm going to take the crime syndicates in this town apart, and in order to do that, I need to make them think I'm one of them. I going to cut into their action, get the evidence and figure out their plans, then bring them down. Everyone will see this as gang warfare, so The Hornet will keep his infamous reputation. I want these guys to be afraid of The Green Hornet. I want them to consider him to be one of their own. It's the only way it will work." 

"But the police will be after you too. You could be arrested, even killed." 

"I realize that. But that's my decision. And if I take down Masterson and the other rackets in this town first, fine." 

The district attorney sat at his desk silently for a few moments. Then he said, "So why are you telling me all this?" 

"Because I promised that I would help you with Masterson, with _The Daily Sentinel_, and now, as The Green Hornet. I want you to know I'm on your side. If you provide me with information when I need it, I can help you take down the syndicates. But if I get arrested, you may be indicted as an accessory. That's why I'm not telling you to help me. I'm asking you." 

Scanlon thought it over. Reid had always been a man of honor. He knew his crusade to rid the city of racketeering and corruption was real. There was no way he would ever really become an actual criminal. 

"All right. You can count me in on this. And you can trust me with your secret." 

Reid smiled. "I know I can. If you ever need my help with anything, call me on this." Reid gave Scanlon a pair of glasses and a small radio speaker. "These glasses contain a built-in two way radio, which you can use to contact me at any time, and I'll get the message. It will also let me contact you if I ever need information." 

"What else do you need me to do?" 

"Just play along, and try and keep the police off my backs." 

Scanlon solemnly took the glasses. "Britt, I appreciate what you're trying to do, and I'll certainly help you out. But please, be careful. Not only will the police be after you, but so will these gangsters. They've worked very hard to get where they are, and have killed people who get in the way of their trying to reach the top. And if the police do catch you..." 

"Do what you have to do, Frank. If I go down, I won't take any of my friends with me." 

Scanlon nodded, truly touched by the sacrifice Reid was willing to make. "Do you have any more plans for the night?" 

Reid shook his head. "Kato and I have thrown a few monkey wrenches into some of Masterson's plans and spread the word through the Underworld. I think we're ready to call it a night. I want to be awake for my interview with Peter Talbot tomorrow morning." 

"Talbot? Masterson's flunky?" 

"Yeah. It's supposedly going to be for an article about The Green Hornet, and a request for information leading to his capture. Besides making Talbot bend a little bit, this will also help spread The Hornet's reputation." 

Scanlon nodded. "Where is Kato, by the way?" 

"Keeping watch outside. He can take care of himself." 

"I'm sure. I saw what kind of shape some of your playmates from tonight were in." 

Reid laughed. "Well, I have to get going. See you around, Frank." 

"You too, Britt. And be careful." 

Reid put the mask back on, left the building, and headed towards The Black Beauty. "Scanlon's on our side now," he told Kato. "He's also in on the whole thing." 

"He knows that we're the good guys?" 

"Yeah. But he's still going to play along in public." 

Kato nodded. "So, where are we headed?" 

"Home, Kato. We've earned ourselves a good night's sleep. 

*** 

**UNDERWORLD SHAKEN BY GANG WARFARE**   
GREEN HORNET ENGAGES RACKETEERS IN TURF BATTLE 

_By Britt Reid, Daily Sentinel Publisher_

_Last night, in a series of daring raids, The Green Hornet, the mysterious masked criminal who appeared in Detroit two nights ago, sabotaged over a dozen operations of several known felons, including several illegal arms sales, a fencing operation, and two drug smuggling rings. The Hornet also visited some local bars and suspected criminal hideouts, but none of the bar owners or patrons were willing to discuss the purpose of The Hornet's visits._

_The Hornet is also reported to have paid a visit to the home of Gregory Masterson, alleged head of a powerful crime syndicate in the city, demanding a cut of Masterson's action. Since all of the criminals turned in by The Green Hornet have alleged connections to Masterson, it is believed that Masterson turned down whatever offer The Hornet made, and The Hornet turned in his underlings to get revenge. Masterson refused to comment._

_In a public statement made this morning, Frank Scanlon, District Attorney for the city of Detroit, stated that "The Green Hornet, through his actions, has proven himself to be a dangerous felon, and will be pursued in full force, until he is apprehended. The police have no intention of allowing this city to become a battleground, or the home of a masked outlaw."_

_The police have no leads at this time as the identity of The Green Hornet, and any information leading to his capture will be appreciated. A reward of $25,000 is being offered to anyone who provides such information._

In his office, Reid smiled triumphantly at the headline. The news of The Green Hornet cutting in on Masterson's piece of the action had spread through the city. And Scanlon had played his part perfectly. The whole city was convinced that The Hornet was now a major criminal mastermind, out to take control of the city's rackets. He felt a little guilty about using the media to boost the effectiveness of his escapades, but it was for a good cause: the extermination of the criminal element in Detroit. And it wasn't like he was making any of it up. 

Reid turned to the door as he suddenly heard some commotion coming from outside his office. Lenore Case and Mike Axford were bickering again. 

"Out of my way, Casey!" Axford snapped. 

Casey stood her ground. "Mike, you can't just go barging in on Mr. Reid!" 

"Oh, no? Listen, Casey, I was a reporter for _The Daily Sentinel_ while he was a wet-nosed kid, and I'm not going to let that schoolboy upstart do my job for me!" 

"You're being ridiculous, Axford! The district attorney reported it right to Mr. Reid. And don't forget that 'schoolboy upstart' is your boss, and he deserves your respect!" 

"You're just saying that because you have some silly, childish crush on Mr. Reid! Well let me tell you something..." 

Reid felt it was time to step in before things got ugly. "Mike, you wanted to see me?" he asked as casually as possible. 

Axford stormed into the office. "What's the idea of doing the reporting for me? I'm The _Sentinel_'s crime reporter, ain't I? This is a crime story, and that makes it my job to write it!" 

"Then why didn't you? How come you didn't follow up on The Green Hornet? A good reporter is always on the lookout for news." 

"Oh, don't give me that! What do _you _know about reporting? What do _you _know about being on the front lines of the action?" 

Reid stayed completely nonchalant. "I used to be a reporter for _The Daily Sentinel _before I became the publisher. And let's not forget that my dad used to run this place and taught me a thing or two." 

Axford was unconvinced. "And did he also teach you how to swipe other people's stories?" 

Reid gave Axford a fake wounded look. "Mike, how could you say that? It's not my fault that Scanlon called me instead of you. Now take it easy. I don't think this will be the last we hear of The Green Hornet. Why don't you go out and get me some news for the afternoon edition?" 

"Yes, Axford," Miss Case said, walking into the room. "Mr. Reid has an appointment with Peter Talbot in a few minutes. Why don't you leave him alone so he can get ready?" 

"Talbot?" Axford exclaimed. "That no-good thug from Masterson's gang? Britt, let me talk to him! I'll get a story out of him!" 

"I appreciate the offer, Mike, but he specifically asked to see me. I'll fill you in when I'm done." 

Axford left the office, grumbling. Casey shook her head. "I still can't understand why you let him get away with talking to you like that." 

Reid laughed. "Casey, if I let every time Axford called me a 'schoolboy upstart' get to me, I would have stepped down as publisher long ago. Besides, he's a good reporter, if a little hotheaded. And he really does mean well. The _Sentinel_ is a very big part of his life, and he just wants to make sure it's in good hands." 

Casey sighed. "But I've seen how well you've been running The _Sentinel_, and it couldn't possibly be in any better hands." 

Reid smiled. "Thanks, Casey. That really means a lot to me." 

Casey smiled, with a blush. There was an awkward silence. Then Casey said, "I think Mr. Talbot is waiting for you outside. Shall I bring him in?" 

"Yes, please," Reid said, straightening in his chair. 

Casey opened the door, motioning for Talbot to come in. He entered quickly, giving her a quck nod. Casey smiled uncomfortably, and left the room. 

"Good morning, Mr. Talbot," Reid said, offering Talbot his hand. 

"Good morning, Mr. Reid. It's an honor to finally meet you," Talbot said blandly. His hands were slightly sweaty, and his handshake was a quick grab and release. 

"Thank you. Have a seat." 

As Talbot sat down, Reid finally got his first look at Talbot, and immediately understood why Casey seemed so uncomfortable around him. He was a young man in his late twenties with dark brown hair, brown eyes that seemed used to an arrogant expression, and an uppity smile that instinctively made you want to slug the man in the jaw a few times. He wore a preppy business suit that probably cost more than it was worth. He perfectly fit the image of the annoying "yes-man," especially for a gangster like Masterson. However, Talbot was sweating slightly, and his eyes were bloodshot, as if something was bothering him 

"So why did want to see me, Mr. Reid?" Talbot asked. 

"I understand you encountered The Green Hornet two nights ago." 

Talbot twitched nervously at the mention of The Green Hornet. "Yes, that's right. So?" 

"So I was wondering if there was anything you might be able to tell me about him to help the police apprehend him. Did you get a good look at him?" 

"Nah. He was pretty close to me, but his face was hidden by his mask and hat. His partner was dressed in a black chauffeur's suit and cap, and he also wore a mask." 

"I see. Anything you could possibly recognize about him at all?" 

Talbot shook his head. "He was kinda tall and he had a deep voice, but that's all I can tell you." 

Reid nodded. "Did he make any demands, or say what he was doing there?" 

Talbot glared at Reid. "You should have asked me all of this nonsense on the phone. Why did you ask me to meet with you? It's a waste of my time!"   


Reid smiled graciously. "Phone conversations are so dull. Talking face-to-face is much more pleasant. Now, did he ask you for anything or make any demands?" 

"He was trying to rob the place. Looking for some loose cash, or stuff like that." 

Reid raised an eyebrow. "Really? I was under the impression he looked through your files, searching for information. A business like Morningstar most likely has lots of important documents on file that aren't meant for public viewing." 

Talbot paled and shook his head furiously. "No. He was after money. The whole 'looking through files' was just a cover-up." 

"How do you know? Weren't you unconscious the whole time?" 

"You're asking a lot of funny questions, Reid," Talbot snapped defensively. 

Reid shrugged. "It's the only way we can get information, _Mr._ Talbot." 

"The Hornet threatened me. I wouldn't help him, so he used that gas gun on me. I thought I was a goner." 

"You're a lucky man, Mr. Talbot. The Hornet seems to be a dangerous man. He's after your boss, and it looks like he's playing for keeps. So far, it doesn't seem like anyone can stand in your way. With him on the loose, I'd watch your back." 

Talbot blinked nervously, and was sweating even more. "Are the police getting any closer to finding him?" 

"The police are actually a lot more occupied with your boss, Mr. Masterson, at the moment. Plus, since you can't identify him, they have no idea who to look for. He could be anyone, and strike from anywhere." 

Reid tried not to enjoy the growing fearful expression on Talbot's face. "He may even strike at Morningstar. Does Morningstar have any big shipments coming in from anywhere?" 

Talbot paused, but vigorously shook his head. "Why...no. That is, nothing beyond the ordinary. Besides, I'm not worried. The Hornet's just a common thief. And even if the papers were right about Masterson being a boss, I have nothing to do with that stuff." 

"Oh, I'm sure. Even if Morningstar Shipping _was_ a front for a syndicate, there's no way something like that could get past an honest man such as yourself." 

Talbot nervously stopped short for a moment, and then angrily stood up. "This interview is over, Reid. I am not going to sit here and let you accuse me of being some kind of gangster! I can find my own way out!" 

Reid nonchalantly watched Talbot storm out of the office and slam the door, pondering what he had observed during the interview. Talbot was definitely nervous about something, and had clammed shut when pried about imports through Morningstar. 

Miss Case came in with an anxious expression. "That door is taking quite a beating today," Reid said to her casually. 

Casey laughed, but she still looked concerned. "It looks like you got Mr. Talbot very riled up. Did he at least tell you anything first?" 

Reid smiled. "Oh, yes. Mr. Talbot was very helpful." 

"Are you sure that was a good idea, making him angry?" 

"Probably not. But it sure felt good." 

"Well, that's a plus." 

Reid gave her his most charming smile. "Would like to know what else would make me feel good?" 

"What?" 

"Your company for lunch this afternoon." 

Casey blushed. "Usually a gentleman invites a lady to dinner." 

"I don't want to wait that long for the pleasure of your company. Besides, I'm going to be busy tonight."   
  



	6. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

  
  


That night, Gregory Masterson was scowling as he listened to Talbot's account of his meeting with Britt Reid. Cross stood behind him uneasily. "You're absolutely certain he knows nothing about The Green Hornet?" Masterson asked. 

Talbot nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir. He was apparently prying for information." 

"What kind?" 

"About The Hornet, about Morningstar shipping, about you." 

Masterson stood up, his anger rising with him. "For your sake, I hope you didn't tell him about the last two." 

"No, sir! I didn't tell him anything! I stuck up for you! I – " 

"All right, all right, I get the point. I just have to know if I'm going to have more police or reporters breathing down my neck. Call it my 'need to know.'" 

"I understand, sir. You have nothing to worry about." 

"Nothing to worry about? I barely get off another murder rap, some new guy costs me two hundred and fifty thousand bucks in a single night and dares to threaten me, that blasted _Sentinel _is on my back again and again...and you say I have nothing to worry about?" 

"Mr. Masterson, there's only so much I can do! I just keep the books at Morningstar Shipping!" 

"Yeah, and Morningstar Shipping is bringing in ten million dollars worth of heroin tonight, and I don't want your big mouth messing anything up. Understand?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good. Now get out of my sight." 

Talbot almost leaped from his chair and bolted out of the room. Cross watched him leave anxiously. "Mr. Masterson, should we shut him up, permanent like?" 

Masterson nodded. "We can't risk The Green Hornet reaching him first. But not here. And make sure nobody ever finds him again. If you fail, you'll get the same as what Talbot's supposed to get five times worse." 

*** 

In the darkness of the night, Talbot raced to his car, fumbling with the key. _He's going to kill me!_ he thought nervously. _I know he doesn't believe me, he doesn't trust me, and now he's gonna kill me! I'm a dead man, I'm a dead –_

A gloved hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder in a vice-like grip, and slammed him against the hood of the car. The assailant shifted his weight to pin Talbot down. 

Talbot screamed with panic at the suddenness of the attack. "AAAAAAAH!! Please, I didn't tell anybody anything, do you hear me? Tell Masterson I didn't tell Reid anything! I swear!" 

"Masterson?" the man said. "Who said I worked for Masterson?" 

Talbot gasped, and struggled to look up at his attacker. From what he was able to see, he was dressed a black chauffeur's uniform, and wore an eye-mask. 

Suddenly, Talbot froze as The Green Hornet materialized out of nowhere, his expression as grim as the Angel of Death. The Hornet looked down at Talbot with contempt, and slowly aimed his gas gun at him. 

"No! NO!!!" 

Talbot's screams faded as the gas rendered him unconscious. Kato unceremoniously stuffed him in the back of The Black Beauty and swiftly got behind the driver's seat. The Hornet joined Talbot in the back, and the car sped off just as Masterson's hired guns approached. 

Cross and the rest of Masterson's hitmen, who were just now approaching, watched helplessly as The Black Beauty vanished into the night. They fired a few ineffective shots at the speeding car, but to no avail. _Masterson's_ not _going to like this_, Cross nervously thought to himself. 

*** 

_I'm alive, _Talbot thought, as he finally came to. _I'm actually alive! I..._

His thoughts faded as he suddenly became aware of his surroundings. He was seated in a chair, with his hands securely tied behind his back. The Green Hornet stood a few feet away from him, his eyes cold behind his mask. Kato stood behind him, also not moving. 

They were in a large, dimly lit room, probably an empty warehouse. The walls looked thick, and Talbot didn't think crying for help would be helpful, let alone a smart idea. 

"Long time, no see, Mr. Talbot," The Hornet said in an almost conversational tone. 

"What's going on?" Talbot asked weakly. "What's this all about?" 

"I understand you had a meeting with Mr. Reid this afternoon. About me." 

"How did you know that?" 

The Hornet smiled and removed a small microphone from his coat pocket. "I had this planted in Reid's office, and we were listening in. It was very fascinating, I must say. You're in the wrong line of work. You should either be an actor or a writer, the way you can make stuff like this up." 

Suddenly, as if a switch had been thrown, the look in The Hornet's eyes turned dangerous. "However, I am rather insulted that you would _dare _describe me as a mere, common thief. Not to mention angry." 

Talbot was now sweating heavily. "What do you want with me, Hornet?" 

"I dropped by Masterson's place last night, and I overheard something about a big shipment coming in tonight. I want details." 

"Me? But...I couldn't...Mr. Masterson would tear me apart!" 

The Hornet gave Talbot a vicious slap across the face. "Masterson doesn't have you now! _I _do! Before you know it, this is going to be _my _city! Your boss is going down, and so is everyone else who gets in my way! Do you want to be first?" 

Talbot blanched. "I don't know anything...I'm telling you..." he said, his voice a mere croak. 

"Oh, come on. You don't seriously expect me to believe that, do you?" 

"It's true! I swear! I..." 

"Don't give me that!" The Hornet snapped. "You lied to Reid, and now you're lying to me! I can tell! It's written all over you! Now talk, so we can get this over with!" 

"Please...if I tell you, I'm a dead man!" 

"You're a dead man if you don't." 

Talbot sunk his head down in despair, his spirit broken. "I can't...I can't..." 

The Green Hornet glared at him, then flashed a sinister smile. "Kato? He's all yours." 

Talbot stared at Kato as he produced a pair of short sticks, chained together at one end. "These are called _nunchaku,_" Kato said. "They work in the same way as a flail. A flick of my wrist, and..." 

Kato lashed out with the _nunchaku_ at a nearby concrete block that was resting on the table. The single stroke shattered the block. Talbot looked on in shock. 

Kato walked over to Talbot and waved the _nunchaku _in his face. "That's what they can do to concrete. Do you want to see what they can do to your arm? Or a couple of your ribs?" 

Talbot winced. "No...please..." 

"Then tell us what we want to know! My boss is losing patience, and so am I!" 

"I can't! I can't!" 

"Fine," Kato said, as he started pacing back and forth, swishing the _nunchaku _idly. Suddenly, he stopped in place, and started whirling the _nunchaku _around, with blinding speed. Talbot was barely able to follow the weapon's movement as Kato maneuvered it around his arm and body. As he did so, he slowly walked towards Talbot, a grim look on his face, his eyes cold and merciless. 

Finally, Talbot snapped. "OKAY! OKAY! I'll talk! I'll talk! Just back off!" 

The whirling of the _nunckakus _stopped, and Kato froze. The Hornet silently walked over to Talbot, giving him an expectant look. 

Talbot sighed. "Tonight, a ten million dollar shipment of heroin is coming in from Thailand. It'll be arriving at the Southside docks, eleven-forty-five." 

The Green Hornet smiled and patted Talbot on the shoulder. "See? That wasn't so hard. Untie him, Kato." 

"What are you going to do with me now?" Talbot wheezed. 

"Nothing. You're going to visit Frank Scanlon, turn yourself in, tell him everything, and stay in jail like a good little boy." 

Talbot looked confused. "Why not just kill me?" 

The Hornet sneered. "Because I'm going to enjoy thinking about you and your boss sitting in jail, watching me take you down, and truly make this my city. I want you to be alive to think about that." 

Before Talbot had a chance to answer, The Hornet shot him with his gas gun. Talbot slumped over, unconscious again. 

The Hornet looked at his watch. It was a few minutes after ten-o'clock. "We'll drop him off at Scanlon's place, then head on over to the docks...after we up the stakes a bit..." 

*** 

Masterson's voice was as hard as steel as he addressed his bodyguard regarding Talbot's disappearance. "Let me get this straight, Cross. After I give you explicit orders to kill Talbot before The Hornet or the police can get to him, The Hornet spirits him away right from under your noses?" 

Cross nodded nervously. "The guy came out of nowhere, boss! It happened so fast!" 

"And you have _no_ idea where he could possibly be right now?" 

"Sorry, Mr. Masterson. We've been tearing up the streets. Not a trace of the guy, or The Hornet." 

Masterson slowly rose from behind his desk, grabbed Cross's tie with one swift motion, and slammed his face into the desk. "You incompetent idiot! Do you have any idea what this means? Talbot knows enough to blow this syndicate wide open! And he probably told The Hornet all about the shipment! This situation couldn't possibly be worse!" 

Almost as if on cue, the phone began to ring. Masterson released his grip on Cross and gruffly picked it up. "What?" 

"Temper, temper, _Mr._ Masterson," a sinister voice answered on the other end of the phone. 

"You! The Green Hornet!" 

"Glad you remember me. Have you reconsidered my proposition?" 

"What have you done with Talbot, Hornet?" 

"Oh, go easy on the man. He's had a long day. He's currently sleeping it off at police headquarters, surrounded by the few cops in this city that you don't own. Let sleeping dogs lie, shall we?" 

"Listen to me, freak. Who do you think you're pushing around here? I'm..." 

"Shut up and listen, Masterson, 'cause I'm only going to say this once! You have a choice. Either we can meet and discuss a business partnership...or you kiss you ten million dollar heroin shipment goodbye." 

Masterson felt a chill. "You wouldn't dare." 

"I think you know better than that." 

Masterson snarled into the phone. "When I get my hands on you, you lousy..." 

"Wrong answer." 

Before Masterson could reply, the line went dead. 

Masterson stood motionless for several minutes, a rage unlike any he'd ever known boiling deep within him. Then he slowly grabbed Cross by the hair and yanked him up, staring him straight in the eye. "Listen and listen well. This is your one and only chance to redeem yourself. Send as many men as you can get a hold of down to the docks. Do _not _let anything happen to the shipment under any circumstances. Otherwise, don't bother coming back. Tonight, either The Hornet dies...or you do." 

*** 

At the Southside Docks, a small army of Masterson's henchmen, armed to the teeth, looked around anxiously. They had good reason to be nervous. It was almost time for the heroin shipment to arrive. Nothing was to go wrong...or else they'd be lucky if Masterson merely had them killed. 

Cross was especially nervous. He never left Masterson's side unless of something of the utmost importance. And The Green Hornet definitely qualified. He seemed to strike from out of nowhere, and would certainly follow up on his threat. He had already failed to stop The Hornet twice. _Third time had better be the charm, or..._

"Cross!" someone called. "It's here!" 

Cross smiled, but stayed alert. The cargo vessel bearing ten million in heroin was only a couple of minutes away from docking. There was no sign of The Hornet. Was it only a bluff after all...or was The Green Hornet waiting in the shadows, waiting to strike? 

*** 

"There it is," Kato said from behind the wheel of The Black Beauty. 

The sleek back car was well hidden in an alley between two warehouses. Between the darkness of the harbor and The Black Beauty's silent running engine, they had slipped in undetected about half-an-hour ago. Now, after waiting patiently in the shadows, it was time to go to work. 

"Have the police already been contacted?" The Hornet asked. 

Kato nodded. "According to Scanlon, they should be here any time now." 

"Good. Let's make their job a little easier. Activate the rockets and target the ship's bow. The water's shallow enough so that it won't sink all the way, but deep enough that the ship won't be able to make it to the dock." 

Kato smiled and pressed a switch. The Black Beauty's headlights slid away, revealing a series of small rocket-launchers. Although they weren't exactly weapons of mass destruction, they could definitely do some significant damage. 

"The rockets have been targeted," Kato said. 

"Fire." 

*** 

Cross's heart leaped into his mouth as he saw something streak out of the nearby alley and towards the approaching ship. 

"Oh no..." 

The rocket slammed into the bow of the ship, causing it to rock violently. A massive hole appeared in the hull, and the ship was already starting to sink. It was still about a hundred yards from the harbor, there was no way it could make it to the docks in its condition, and there was no way to get to it. The crew was diving off the ship, desperate to escape. 

"Do something, blast it!" Cross screamed at his men. 

"What can we do?" someone said. "We can't get the stuff out now! It's impossible!" 

The ship gave a hollow moan as the bow dipped further and further into the water, before it sank as far as it could, slamming into the rocks beneath the water. The sound of the impact soon gave way to the shrill whine of sirens. The approaching police spread even more panic among the gangsters. 

Amidst the chaos, The Black Beauty tore out of its hiding place, gliding through the scattering criminals. Kato activated The Black Beauty's smoke screen, spreading further confusion. Cross and his men furiously opened fire on The Black Beauty with everything they had, but the bullets failed to even nick the rolling arsenal's armor. As quickly as he had appeared, The Green Hornet was gone. 

The police had arrived at the docks, exited their vehicles, and were now charging towards the smugglers, weapons drawn. Many of Cross's men had thrown down their arms and surrendered. Cross fired a few panicked shots, and took off. Somebody had to tell Masterson the bad news. 

*** 

As The Black Beauty streaked away from the docks, The Green Hornet and Kato grinned triumphantly. 

"We did it, boss!" Kato said eagerly. 

The Hornet nodded. "Now, I think we should get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. _The Daily Sentinel _is going to spread this story across the entire city." 

"Yeah, right. After tonight, I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a week!" 

The Hornet laughed, knowing exactly what Kato meant. Tonight's escapade had been a devastating blow for Masterson and his syndicate. Not only was it a monetary loss, but the continual attacks on Masterson's operations were eroding the power base of fear he had built up over the years. Plus, pulling such a daring stunt would only increase The Hornet's notorious reputation and make him even more intimidating in the eyes of the Underworld. 

And Masterson was only the first. Soon, he would tear apart all the rackets in the city and bring them the justice they so richly deserved. 

All in all, a perfect day.   
  



	7. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

  
  


As Britt Reid and Kato returned home and exited the secret passageway that held The Black Beauty, they were still talking about their victory as if they had just seen their favorite baseball team win a big game. 

"So what's our next step?" Kato asked. 

"First of all, we continue needling Masterson. After tonight, he may be more cooperative." 

"He may try for payback against The Hornet." 

"True. But now we've made him angry. And angry people make mistakes." 

Kato froze suddenly in surprise. "Speaking of angry..." 

Lenore Case stood in the middle of the living room. It was fairly obvious that she had overheard the entire conversation and had figured out what they were talking about. 

Reid swallowed nervously, trying to find the words. "Miss Case...uh...what are...how did you get in?" 

Casey held up a key. "You gave me this spare key six months ago in case of an emergency, remember? And I needed to drop off these important documents for tomorrow morning." 

Reid slowly nodded, unsure of what to expect. "So..." 

Casey smiled triumphantly. "So I was right after all. You _are_ The Green Hornet." 

Reid and Kato looked at each other, then at Casey. "Excuse me?" they both said together. 

"I suspected from the start, but I wasn't completely sure. But I guess this proves everything, huh?" 

As Reid and Kato continued staring at her, she laughed. "Come on, Britt, give me a little credit for common sense here. You've been after the rackets for years. The article you wrote on The Hornet and the way you called so much attention to him. Your interview with Talbot and the way you pried for information. And I knew The Hornet couldn't be a real criminal, because what kind of crime boss embarking on a gang war leaves the opposition alive? 

"Plus, ever since The Hornet began his escapades, I've noticed that you've had this new energy about you. Not to mention a very confident attitude. It wasn't hard to figure out why." 

Reid was amazed. Casey always had been full of surprises. "And you're...okay with this? You're not angry or upset?" 

Casey sighed and smiled sadly. "No, I'm not angry or upset. And I'm proud of everything you've managed to accomplish, and what you're trying to do. But I'm also worried about you. The police will be after you just as much as the gangsters will. You could get hurt...or killed. And I am very disappointed that you couldn't confide in me about this. I thought we could trust each other. I thought we were friends...or...even more than that..." 

Reid stepped up to Casey, gently taking her hand. "We are, Casey. You mean more to me than anything. But this is something I have to do. I started this, and I'm going to finish it. I can't let Masterson and his kind continue to get away with their crimes. I can't let them intimidate honest citizens and make a mockery of justice. These people have played at fear for long enough, and it's time for someone to show them what fear really is!" 

Casey nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Just be careful out there, okay?" 

Reid smiled. "You have my word." 

*** 

A few minutes later, Reid, Casey, and Kato were seated in the dining room having coffee, discussing their plans. 

"I've had enough of playing around with Masterson," Reid said. "It's time to finish him and his racket off for good." 

"But how?" Casey asked. 

"I've already thought of that. First of all, after tonight, Masterson may finally be willing to throw in his lot with The Green Hornet. Once we link up, I offer him a gift, as a gesture of good faith – which will be the bait to lure Masterson into a trap." 

Casey looked surprised. "How will that help to trap Masterson?" 

Reid grinned and sipped his coffee. "I've already got it worked out. Listen..." 

*** 

The next morning, Frank Scanlon was at his desk reading _The Daily Sentinel_, a broad smile on his face for the first time in months. Thanks to The Green Hornet, he now had a definite lead to Gregory Masterson. Masterson's fingerprints were all over the drug smuggling attempt, and many of his underlings in custody were actually willing to testify against him now--even Peter Talbot, Masterson's yes-man. They may have been afraid of Masterson, but they were more afraid of The Green Hornet now. 

It was too bad that Reid wanted The Hornet to be portrayed as a crime boss, a hunted outlaw. Scanlon felt The Hornet deserved a medal of honor for last night's work. 

The ringing of the phone shook him out of his thoughts as he answered. "District Attorney's office, Frank Scanlon speaking." 

"Having a good morning, Frank?" Britt Reid responded on the other end. 

Scanlon laughed. "After seeing today's headlines, of course. I can't thank you enough for what you did last night. We're getting closer to Masterson now." 

"Closer than you think. I'm all set up to take Masterson down tonight." 

"Tonight? So soon?" 

"If everything works out. And I need your help." 

"Sure. What do you need?" 

"Listen carefully..." 

*** 

While everything was going well for Britt Reid, things were not going quite as well for Gregory Masterson. The morning's headlines had publicized the failure of his men, and were staring the crime boss right in the face. Now, framed by two of his bodyguards, he was listening as Cross, who had spent the night in hiding, gave his boss the details of The Green Hornet's daring assault. 

"Do you know what amazes, me, Cross?" Masterson said, barely holding back his fury. "You knew the consequences of failure, and yet after this truly abominable performance last night, you actually felt that you had to return here and tell me what I pretty much already knew." 

"Boss, I – " 

"There were at least _thirty_ of you there, and you let The Hornet slip right through your fingers! He made complete fools out of you, which means that you have made complete fools out of me! This is inexcusable!" 

"But – " 

Masterson reached into a drawer and withdrew an automatic pistol. "You've failed me for the last time, Cross. Never again." 

Before Masterson had a chance to fire, there was a sudden whine, and the door flew open with a crash. Masterson, Cross, and the two bodyguards watched in shock as The Green Hornet entered the room, Kato following silently behind. 

The Hornet looked at Masterson and figured out what he had just interrupted. "Tsk tsk, Mr. Masterson. Do you treat all of your employees like this? No wonder your organization is in such bad shape." 

Masterson turned his gun on The Hornet, but one of Kato's darts caught him in the wrist, and the gun clattered to the floor. Cross and the other bodyguards charged at The Hornet, but Kato caught Cross in the stomach with a kick, followed by a second. A cyclone kick to the head took Cross out of the fight. The Hornet gassed one of the bodyguards, and a solid blow to the jaw rendered the second unconscious. 

Masterson's eyes seethed with rage. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here after what you pulled last night, Hornet." 

The Hornet was unimpressed. "Last night is nothing compared to what I can do to you _every_ night. By the time I'm done with you, your boys won't even to rip off an old lady's purse without me coming down on them. Face it, Masterson, your day is over. It's me everyone's afraid of now, not you." 

The Hornet settled himself in a chair. "But gang wars are such a waste of time and effort. Especially since this is a big city with plenty for the two of us. We'd be much better off as partners. You know the streets and have all the contacts. I can wipe out all the competition, and I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty." 

Masterson cooled down as he considered The Hornet's offer. "And your cut?" 

"Same as before – fifty-fifty. If we're equal partners, we get an equal share." 

"You're out of your mind." 

"Hold on. Think about it. What I've done to you I can do to your competitors just as easily, leaving more for us. I can make us back ten times the amount my activities have cost you. And who would dare try and take on the two of us together? But consider this also – you know I can take you down in time, just as I will do the same to anyone else in my way. You can either join me and share the wealth, or be one more obstacle to be removed. 

"This is your last chance. You have ten seconds to decide whether you are with me or against me." 

It didn't take Masterson that long to decide. "All right. We have a deal. Fifty-fifty split, right down the middle." 

The Hornet smiled triumphantly. "Excellent. And as a gesture of good faith, I'm going to do you a favor, free of charge. I'm going to knock off someone who's been giving you lots of grief these past few months." 

"Really? And who might that be?" 

The Hornet gave a wolfish smile. "Britt Reid, the publisher of _The Daily Sentinel_." 

Masterson scowled. "Now I know you're crazy! Reid's got high-up connections! You'll never be able to…" 

"Oh yes I will, Masterson. And in case you have any doubts, I'll even let you watch as I personally kill Reid, and blow his rag of a newspaper to kingdom come." 

Masterson stared incredulously at The Hornet. "And you're going to do this…free of charge?" 

"Well, I will need to get my hands on some explosives…which I'll be willing to reimburse you for, of course." 

Masterson gave The Green Hornet a disarming smile. "Hey, no problem. It's on me. Anything to get rid of Reid. When's the big show gonna be?" 

"Tonight. Meet me outside The _Daily Sentinel_ building at 11:30. Reid usually works late there, and there will be less people around." 

"And how do you know this?" 

"I've been keeping an eye on Mr. Reid," Kato said. "We would have had to get rid of him sooner or later. He's the type that causes problems." 

The Green Hornet held out his hand to Gregory Masterson. "Do we have a deal?" 

Masterson hesitated, then smiled and shook The Hornet's hand. "Deal." 

"Good. I'll see you tonight. Remember, 11:30, The _Daily Sentinel_ building, and don't forget the explosives." 

Masterson watched as The Hornet and Kato silently walked out the door. Cross staggered to his feet. "Boss, are you really gonna go through with this?" 

Masterson nodded, his anger at his bodyguard forgotten. "Of course. I want The Green Hornet where I can get my hands on him at any time. Besides, I want to see if he's really going hold up his end of the bargain. Who knows? Maybe working with The Hornet won't be so bad after all." 

*** 

From behind the wheel of The Black Beauty, Kato asked, "Do you really think Masterson's going to go through with this?" 

"He desn't think he can afford not to at this point. Besides, he's going to want to see if I'm going to keep up my end." 

"You don't think he'll be suspicious about why an up-and-coming crime boss doesn't have access to explosives?" 

"No. He has too many other things to worry about. Besides, he'll see it as me putting myself in his debt." 

Kato nodded. "So now comes the hardest part…the waiting."   



	8. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

  
  


It was 11:27 PM when The Black Beauty approached _The Daily Sentinel_. Hiding in the shadows of a nearby alley, The Green Hornet and Kato watched for their quarry. 

"No sign of him," Kato said. 

"He still has three minutes." 

"Is Scanlon ready?" 

"He says everyone's in position. We're going to have to cut this one close." 

The three minutes seemed like three hours. The Hornet started fidgeting in his seat. He realized he was going to have to get used to the long waits if he was to keep moonlighting as The Green Hornet. 

"There he is," Kato said. 

A car pulled up to the curb, and Gregory Masterson stepped out, followed by Cross and two other bodyguards. 

"He didn't come alone," Kato observed. 

"I never said he couldn't." 

"Not that they'll be too much of a problem. But they may slow down our getaway." 

"We'll just have to chance it. First…" 

The Green Hornet activated his two-way radio. "Casey, it's time." 

*** 

At the other end of the radio, Lenore Case was at her office desk. She immediately picked up her phone and dialed for the police. Speaking in a damsel-in-distress voice that would have won her an Academy Award, she frantically said "Hello, police? This is Lenore Case, from _The Daily Sentinel_. I just saw The Green Hornet and some of his men outside the building!" 

She hung up and silently prayed, _Britt, please be careful._

*** 

In the back seat of a police car, Frank Scanlon heard Casey's "cry for help" over the radio. "Sergeant, tell all units to move in," he ordered. "It looks like that tip was on the level." 

The sergeant radioed the orders. Immediately, several squad cars headed towards _The_ _Sentinel_, sirens blazing in the night. _Good luck, Britt,_ Scanlon thought to himself. 

*** 

"All right, Kato," The Hornet said. "Let's do this." 

The Hornet and Kato emerged from the alley, walking quietly towards Gregory Masterson and his men. "I'll say one thing for you, Masterson. You're punctual," The Hornet said with a smile. 

Masterson smiled back at him. "I keep my promises…as I expect you to do as well." 

"Let's see the explosives." 

Cross sauntered over to The Hornet and removed several sticks of dynamite. The Hornet nodded, apparently impressed, and smiled. "Okay, guys. Let's throw Mr. Reid a going away party." 

Immediately, the night air resounded with the sound of approaching police sirens. Masterson and his men froze in shock. "It's the cops!" Cross cried. 

The Hornet's eyes blazed with anger. "You set me up, Masterson!" 

Masterson blanched at the sudden accusation. "No! I…!" 

Masterson never had a chance to finish his sentence. The Hornet's fist slammed into his face, knocking him to the ground. Cross and the other bodyguards drew their weapons, but Kato leapt towards them, kicking both bodyguards in midair, and lashing out with the edge of his hand at Cross. The chop landed on the back of Cross's neck, hurling him to the sidewalk unconscious. The two bodyguards were still on their feet, but The Hornet knocked out one with an uppercut to the jaw, and Kato dispatched the second with a kick to the solar plexus. 

Masterson crawled towards Cross's fallen pistol, but The Hornet kicked it away. "It's over. From now on, this is my city." 

A shot of gas, and Masterson lay unconscious. 

The police had now closed in, and were already firing on the now-fleeing Green Hornet and Kato. With amazing speed, they dove into The Black Beauty, and tore out of the alley. The police continued firing, until The Black Beauty was long gone. 

Scanlon exited the police car and headed towards the fallen racketeers. A sergeant approached him. "Sorry, sir. The Green Hornet got away." 

Scanlon made a suitably-annoyed face, then smiled broadly as he gazed at the unconscious Gregory Masterson. "That's okay, sergeant. We've got ourselves a consolation prize." 

*** 

The next week, _The Daily Sentinel's_ headlines read: 

**GREGORY MASTERSON FOUND GUILTY**   
CRIMEBOSS SENTENCED TO LIFE IMPRISONMENT   
GREEN HORNET STILL AT LARGE 

_By Michael Axford, Crime Reporter_

_After a fifteen-year reign as head of Detroit's biggest criminal syndicate, Gregory Masterson was found guilty of racketeering, and the attempted murder of Sentinel publisher Britt Reid. Although this is not the first time Masterson has been on trial for his alleged criminal activity, this is the first time he has been found guilty. Witnesses once afraid to come forward and testify against Masterson showed up by the dozens, and the jury said there was no possible doubt that merited a "not guilty" verdict. This, combined with the stirring case of District Attorney Franklin Scanlon, culminated in Masterson being sentenced to life without parole._

_Although obviously pleased with the court's decision, Scanlon expressed his disappointment at being unable to also apprehend The Green Hornet, who was implicated in the attempt on Reid's life. There have been reports of a gang war between Masterson and The Green Hornet, and there may be a connection between the gang war and Masterson's apprehension last week. The Green Hornet is still at large and considered very dangerous._

Reid grinned broadly at the headlines. "Very nice work, Axford," he said. "I'm impressed." 

"Thanks, Mr. Reid," Axford said. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to write this story!" 

"And you don't know how long I've been waiting to read it." 

Axford laughed, then turned grim. "What about The Green Hornet? We still have him to worry about! Ain't it typical? One guy moves out, and another guy just as bad comes along to cause more trouble!" 

Reid nodded. "True, Axford. But look at it this way; at least you'll have plenty of exciting stories to write about. Besides, now you can look forward to writing about The Hornet's capture." 

Axford grinned. "Yeah, they're gonna get him in the end! And when they do, _I'm _gonna personally unmask him!" 

Reid smiled. "Of course you will. Again, great story. But a reporter's job is never done. Go talk to Scanlon and see what you can dig up something for the afternoon edition." 

"You got it, chief!" And with that, Axford marched out the door like a conquering hero. 

Casey nodded to him as he passed by, then came into Reid's office. "You did it, Britt. Masterson's gone. It's over." 

"Over for Masterson. But for The Green Hornet, it's just the beginning." 

Casey nodded sadly, expecting that answer. "And what about the police? And Axford? He's determined to see The Hornet brought to justice." 

Reid shrugged. "Well, we'll worry about it when the time comes." 

Reid got up, and put his arm around Casey's shoulder. "Meanwhile, I just realized I haven't thanked you for helping me trap Masterson. May I express my gratitude by treating you to dinner this evening?" 

Casey smiled. "Oh, Mr. Reid," she said sarcastically, "what will people say?" 

"That I'm the luckiest man alive to have someone like you." 

Casey blushed and said, "How can I possibly say 'no' to The Green Hornet?"   
  
  


THE BEGINNING 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
